


Non-sexual

by leowritestuff



Series: On Gender and Sexuality [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aromantic Character (Mentioned), Asexual Character, Asexual Zuko (Avatar), Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: The word itself is a blessing to many asexual people. Its what tells you you're not broken.And sometimes, when you don't have words you have to make them yourself.-Or in which Zuko is asexual, but neither Zuko nor his boyfriend have a word for it, which can cause a few problems.





	Non-sexual

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Avatar and how they probably don't have words for the sexualities (anyone who's read Turf Wars correct me if I'm wrong), and I know that more often than not, not having the vocabulary can lead to problems for LGBT+ people. Its definitely common amoung asexuals. And as asexual!Zuko has always been a favorite (if a little self indulgent) headcannon of mine, I decided I might as well right something for it. 
> 
> I suppose this could be a companion fic to "Normal", if you've read that. (It talks about Sokka's bisexuality.)

Zuko sat at his desk working on paperwork while Sokka was reading a book while laying on their bed. They had been dating for only a month but, in Zuko's opinion at least, they had been moving pretty fast. For example, they where already sharing a room. Sure, Sokka still technically had a room, but it seems like the first day (it was really the first week) they got together they had started to share the room. Not that Zuko was complaining anyways, he liked the comfort Sokka brought, the warmth besides him when he slept, someone there when he woke from his nightmares. It was really nice, and Zuko wouldn't have it any other way.

Zuko smiled over at Sokka, only to find Sokka looking at him in this weird way. He looked lost in thought, and not the usually "concentration-face" way. Zuko wondered if maybe something was bothering him?

"Anything wrong?" Zuko asked Sokka with a frown to his face.

"No..." Sokka answered, though it was slow and soft, as if there actually was something wrong. "Its just we've- our relationship- Well, its been moving kinda slow, hasn't it?"

"...What?" Zuko asked because he seriously could not see it. _They where literally living together, and its only been one month, how is that slow?_

"Can't you see it?" Sokka asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No?" Zuko just looked at Sokka. "I've honestly thought we've been moving pretty fast. We sleep in the same bed and its only been a month."

Sokka shook his head. "Thats not what I meant. Yes, we've been moving pretty fast in that respect. But in other stuff we have been moving pretty slow."

Was Zuko suppose to get it by now? "Like?..."

"Kissing?" Sokka supplied, looking at Zuko like he was a little weird. "Did you seriously not get that?"

"No. I didn't." Zuko scratched the back of his head, feeling a little weird. "And honestly," _was this pathetic?_  "I still don't? We have kissed before. Plenty of times. How is that slow?"

Sokka's eyebrows raised. "Seriously? Sure, we've had a fair share of quick, chaste kisses, probably more then a lot of couples, 'sides from Aang and Katara, they're so "oogie" it hurts. But haven't you wanted something more? Something longer, deeper, more passionate?"

"...Not really? No." _Am I suppose to?_

"Seriously? Are you even sure that you like me like that Zuko?"

"WHAT!" Zuko stood up quickly and stared Sokka in the eye, with a hurt look. "Of course I do! I'm crazy about you! I've never felt the same way about anyone, ever. You make my heart beat like crazy and I **still** get butterflies around you! How could you say that?"

Zuko paused and his dropped to a whisper. "...Do you... Do you still like me?"

This was Sokka's turn to yell. "Of course I do! I was worried you didn't like me any more!"

"Well I do. You don't have to worry about that. I don't think I could ever stop, even if I tried." Zuko admitting speaking the words from heart. "...What even made you think that?" _Is there something wrong with me?_

"Its just- I dunno. The kissing and stuff and how we haven't gone further. I mean, we literally sleep together, but we haven't even slept together. Its just, a little weird to me. Different."

"Like somethings missing?" Zuko asked, unsure.

"A little bit maybe. I- I don't really know. Its kinda just expected that this was something that would be part of a relationship." Sokka shrugged.

Zuko looked down. "I'm sorry. I- If you want..." He added on, glancing up for a second, rubbing the back of his neck, and then looking away.

Sokka looked at Zuko worried. "Do you want...?"

"I- Not really. No. But I- I wouldn't mind if you, ya know, want to..."

Sokka smiled. "Thanks. But I won't pressure you. You have to consent." He paused. "This is still a little- ...weird. Wait a minute. I think I get it. You're like Toph."

_Me, the person who wants a relationship but not the sex, like Toph, the person who wants sex but not the relationship?_

"What? No! How?! If anything, I'm the opposite!"

"Exactly. Like Toph, romance and sex don't go hand in hand, unlike a lot of people. Just the opposite way. You're just not a sexual person. Toph's just not a romantic person. I understand now. That's just the way you are." Sokka explained and smiled.

Zuko smiled back. "Yeah. I guess I am. Non-sexual. A-sexual? Whatever the word for it is."

Sokka shook his head. "I don't think there is one. Asexual sounds pretty cool though. You could shorten it to ace! Imagine the puns!"

Zuko smiled. "Yeah. Asexual.

I'm asexual."

-

"Wait does that mean Toph's aromantic?"

 


End file.
